Hadiah Terindah
by Amorita 'Amy' Gracia
Summary: Tak pernah ada hadiah kejutan di hari ulang tahunku. Tak pernah ada satu pun hadiah natal untukku yang kutemukan di setiap pohon natal. Namun dirinya, lebih keduanya, lebih dari semuanya. Dirinya, hadiah terindah yang pernah kutemukan./Chap 1: A Sour Morning (Pagi Yang Masam)
1. Prolog

**WARNING & ALERTS**

EXTREMELY AR, some characters may be OOC, NOVEL-ish!

**DISCLAIMER**

All characters (and all stuff that you recognize) are belong to JK. Rowling. I just owned the story plot

* * *

**PROLOG**

(Penelope POV)

Kau tahu, aku selalu ingat saat itu. Hari itu. Hari dimana aku pertama kali mengenalnya—melihatnya, sebetulnya.

Ya, aku selalu ingat saat itu. Saat dimana pertama kali ia tersenyum padaku. Senyum yang sangat indah. Tak pernah tertinggal dalam setiap mimpi indahku.

Dan…ya, saat itu. Saat kedua bola mata cokelat hangat itu menatapku. Dan aku…aku…aku hanya dapat terpaku. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Terkunci dalam pandangannya yang seakan mengandung sihir.

Itu adalah pertama kalinya. Pertama kalinya dunia serasa berarti bagiku. Pertama kalinya—setelah sekian tahun lamanya—aku tersenyum lagi. Dan bukan senyum palsu yang biasa. Senyum yang tulus, itu senyum yang betul-betul tulus. Yang aku ukir sendiri di bibirku…untuk membalas senyumnya.

Sejak saat itu, aku yakin. Bahwa dunia tak sekejam yang kukira.

Tak pernah ada hadiah kejutan di hari ulang tahunku. Tak pernah ada satu pun hadiah natal untukku yang kutemukan di setiap pohon natal. Namun dirinya, lebih keduanya, lebih dari semuanya. Dirinya, hadiah terindah yang pernah kutemukan.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Sour Morning  
**

**(BAB Satu : Pagi Yang Masam)**

-o0o-

"Penelope…Penelope…"

Samar-samar, kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Sebisa mungkin, aku berusaha untuk menarik diriku dari alam mimpi. Ah, mimpi yang betul-betul indah. Mengapa pagi harus begitu cepat datang? Merusak mimpi indah saja! Terkadang aku sungguh berharap ada mantera yang dapat menunda datangnya pagi.

"Penelope…Penny! Oh, Penny, kau sudah terlalu lama berjaga. Ayolah bangun, biar aku yang gantikan. Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di _apartment_ nanti," ujar seseorang itu dengan nada agak kesal yang tak dapat disembunyikan—nampaknya ia telah berusaha membangunkanku sejak tadi.

Perlahan, kubuka sebelah kelopak mataku. Putih. Semua nampak putih. Kecuali sebuah tirai panjang berwarna hijau limun di hadapanku. Oh, ini jelas bukan kamarku. Dimana ini?

Kuangkat kepalaku dan kukerjapkan mataku. Leherku terasa pegal. Sepertinya aku telah membaringkan kepalaku di atas sesuatu yang keras—dan yang jelas sekali bukan bantalku.

Bau obat-obatan mulai merangsang indra penciumanku. Kini jelas sudah, dimana aku berada. Ya, St. Mungo, tentunya.

Begitu kesadaran telah sepenuhnya aku dapatkan, dapat kulihat jelas sosok lemah yang terbaring di hadapanku. Sosok berambut merah yang nampak tak sadarkan diri.

Aku tertegun. Kini memori akan mimpi indahku semalam hilang seketika. Dan kenyataan kembali menamparku. Kenyataan yang pahit. Kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang pertama kali berhasil mengukir senyum di bibirku dan menorehkan memori-memori manis di pikiranku, kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dan tak sadarkan diri di hadapanku. Ya, Percy Weasley. Sosok yang telah mengubah hidupku, selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpi indahku.

"Penny!"

Sebuah teriakan (dari orang yang membangunkanku tadi) membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh. Dan di sampingku nampak berdiri sosok lain berambut merah. Ginny Weasley—dengan ekspresi khawatir nampak jelas di wajahnya.

Ginny menepuk pundakku, "Sudahlah, Penne. Ada banyak hal menyenangkan di luar sana. Jangan sia-siakan waktu pagimu untuk mengulang kenangan buruk."

Aku menggeleng dan memberikan seulas senyum lemah. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Mungkin aku menatap Percy terlalu lama. Ginny jadi berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengingat kejadian pedih saat perang di Hogwarts yang baru saja berlalu beberapa hari itu. Ya, kejadian pedih. Yang membuat…yang membuat Percy berakhir dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Aku akan pergi ke lantai lima untuk mencari beberapa biskuit dan teh untuk sarapan," ucapku sembari sedikit merapihkan rambutku yang berantakan. "Kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?" tawarku pada Ginny.

Ginny menggeleng. "Terimakasih, tapi tak perlu. sudah makan _omelette_ tadi. Lagi pula, lebih baik kau sarapan di _apartment_ saja. Mum dan Dad sepertinya telah pergi untuk menjenguk Fleur sejak satu jam yang lalu. Namun Mum telah membuatkan sarapan untukmu juga sebelum berangkat. Jadi kau bisa menghemat uangmu. Dan lagi pula, kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu di _apartment_. Kami semua tahu kau selalu kekurangan tidur tiap malam akhir-akhir ini. Kesehatanmu penting, Penne. Kami tak mau kalau nantinya kau sakit dan berakhir di St. Mungo juga."

Aku tersenyum. Sikap _overprotective _Mrs. Weasley rupanya menurun juga pada anaknya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan kembali sekitar dua atau tiga jam lagi," ujarku. Aku tahu ia mempunyai jadwal latihan quidditch hari ini. Disamping usianya yang masih 16 tahun, ia telah menjadi gadis pemberani yang hebat. Dan perang kemarin juga memengaruhi _skill_ quidditch-nya. Ia telah direkrut salah satu tim terbaik untuk dipersiapkan sebagai pemain terbaik mereka. Dengan itu, ia akan jadi pemain quidditch termuda. Ya, ia memang gadis hebat.

Minggu lalu, digelar konferensi antar klub quidditch di seluruh dunia. Ya, berita duka memang belum usai. Pedihnya luka atas perang kemarin belum sepenuhnya pulih. Namun, luka-luka dari duka harus sesegera mungkin dipulihkan dengan keceriaan. Tentu, siapa pula orang yang ingin berlama-lama terlarut dalam duka? Namun, entahlah bagiku. Melihatnya—Percy—seperti ini membuatku tak yakin kapan luka dan duka ini akan dapat terpulihkan. Apalagi, mengingat perkataan para _healers_ yang menyatakan kalau mereka benar-benar tak yakin kapan Percy akan sadar. Entahlah, kuharap sesegera mungkin.

"…lagi pula Charlie bilang akan kemari sekitar 2 jam lagi."

Penuturan Ginny lagi-lagi menamparku balik ke alam nyata.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Gin," ujarku sambil lalu. Ginny melambai di belakangku.

-o0o-

"Accio—"

BUK!

Belum selesai aku menggumamkan mantera untuk mengambil peralatan makanku, sebuah buku tebal melayang ke arahku dan (sialnya) tepat mengenai wajahku. Oh, bagus! Sangat bagus untuk lebih mengacaukan _mood_-ku yang sudah sangat kacau di awal hari yang 'indah' ini.

"Ups, maaf—"

"—kami benar-benar tak sengaja!"

Dua sosok muncul bersamaan di ambang pintu. Mengenakan jubah berwarna cerah merah maroon yang serupa sembari menyengir tanpa rasa bersalah—bahkan setelah mereka minta maaf!—ke arahku. Oh ya, siapa lagi anggota Weasley yang paling sembrono dan berisik selain si kembar Fred dan George.

"Humpft…terimakasih atas 'ucapan selamat pagi' yang istimewa ini," ujarku sakrastik.

"Ya, sama-sama!" ucap mereka bersamaan. Aku pasti akan menepuk jidatku jika saja kedua tanganku tidak sibuk dengan lap basah yang kugunakan untuk mencoba menghilangkan warna merah di pipiku akibat buku melayang tadi. Oh, kini aku bisa tahu mengapa Percy tak pernah bisa tahan jika sekamar dengan salah satu dari mereka!

Aku menggumamkan sesuatu dengan kesal sembari menyibukkan diriku kembali dengan peralatan makanku.

"Hey, Penny—"

"—kau nampaknya begitu murung."

"Dari pada kau murung di sini—"

"—mengapa kau tidak ikut kami saja?"

"Ya, dan kebetulan Alicia akan pergi hari ini—"

"—dan kurasa Angelina juga."

"Jadi bagaimana jika kau—"

"—pergi dengan kami saja?"

"Dan kurasa Percy juga tak akan keberatan."

"Ya, betul!"

"Uugh! Lebih baik kalian cepat pergi atau kuadukan pada Angel dan Alice!" teriakku dengan nada mengancam—yang sebetulnya kubuat-buat.

Fred dan George tertawa. Lalu dengan bunyi "CRACK!" mereka pun menghilang. Nampaknya mereka langsung ber-_apparate_ ke Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze.

Ya, Fred dan George memang telah membuka kembali toko mereka. Bahkan sejak tiga hari setelah perang usai! Yeah, sulit tentunya untuk membayangkan duo pengusaha Weasleys' Wizard Wheeze itu dapat berlama-lama terlarut dalam duka.

Terkadang…terkadang aku berpikir, apakah mereka betul-betul peduli dengan kakak mereka. Maksudku…mereka peduli, tentu. Mereka seorang Weasley. Keluarga paling hangat yang kukenal. Namun…jika mengingat bagaimana tingkah mereka terhadap Percy, sepertinya… Humpft!

Sudah jadi rahasia umum seantero Hogwarts, bahwa Percy dan si kembar bertengkar hampir setiap minggu. Oh, bahkan sejak minggu pertama di tahun pertama si kembar pun, keributan telah terdengar dari menara Gryffindor. Ironis, memang. Mereka bersaudara namun begitu berbeda. Seorang Prefek, bahkan Head Boy, dengan dua orang Pranksters nomor satu di sekolah.

Oh ya, dan terkadang aku pun sempat meragukan apakah Percy benar-benar peduli pada Fred dan George—mengingat betapa seringnya ia mengadukan si kembar pada orang tuanya dan para professor. Namun…tidak lagi. Ya, kini aku tahu, bahwa Percy memang betul-betul peduli. Karena saat itu…saat tembok itu runtuh…saat Fred dan George dalam bahaya…saat itu…saat itu…aku ada di sana. Sebetulnya aku ada di sana. Dan satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah menatap mereka dan menjerit saat Percy mendorong Fred dan George dan menyebabkan dirinya sendiri terkena runtuhan tembok. Setelah itu, ketiganya pingsang. Tepatnya, dua orang pingsan—Fred dan George—dan mereka telah sadar beberapa jam kemudian. Sementara yang seorang lagi tidak. Ya, menurut para _Healers_, Percy mengalami beberapa gangguan di otaknya yang menyebabkan ia tak dapat sadar. Kondisinya masih kritis, hingga kini. Percy sedang mengalami suatu kondisi yang para muggles menebutnya "koma."

Percaya atau tidak, si kembar tak tahu akan hal ini. Tidak juga Ginny dan Ron. Apalagi Harry dan Hermione. Ya, yang mereka tahu hanyalah kondisi Percy cukup kritis untuk tidak dapat sadar bahkan setelah waktu hampir tiga minggu. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa Percy sedang koma. Bahwa ia mungkin sedang lebih dari sekadar "kritis." Dan bahkan, mereka tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Percy hingga dapat terluka seperti itu. Karena mereka tidak tahu satu hal yang penting. Bahwa beberapa saat setelah Fred dan George sadar, Percy pun sempat sadar. Hanya beberapa menit. Bahkan tak sampai lima menit, kurasa. Dan satu hal yang paling kuingat adalah saat ia berkata: "Tolong…Tak perlu beri tahu adik-adikku. Mereka tak perlu khawatir…Berjanjilah…" Itu kata-kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan sebelum kesadarannya kembali hilang. Aku tahu—meski entah bagaimana—ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata itu. Dan aku pun berjanji.

PRANG!

Sebuah gelas di meja makan tanpa sengaja kusenggol. Gelas itu pun pecah. Dengan suara nyaring yang lagi-lagi menamparku kembali ke alam nyata.

Dengan enggan, aku meraih tongkatku. "Reparo," gumamku pelan.

Aku menghela napas. Benar-benar bukan pagi yang menyenangkan. Terlalu banyak hal-hal pahit. Seketika, aku pun kehilangan selera makanku.

-o0o-

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N: **_Well_, lagi-lagi ide tiba-tiba muncul dan voila! Jadilah fic ini. Hubungan Percy & Penelope memang kurang diungkap di buku. Dan di fanfiction pun tak banyak yang peduli dengan pair yang satu ini. Karena itu, munculah tiba-tiba ide fanfic PerceLope ini. Yeah... memang AR! (_and probably AU_) Mungkin banyak yang bingung saat baca fic ini. Karena ini EXTREMELY AR, maka tentunya banyak hal-hal yang beda dari buku. Tapi maaf, aku tak akan memberi penjelasan di sini. Penjelasan akan berjalan seiring cerita, nantinya.

_Well_, bagaimana pendapat kalian? _Review, please?_


End file.
